Kel's Revenge
by Andrefla
Summary: Kel isn't allowed to go on and be a knight, so she swears revenge. (look inside for full summary)
1. Chapter 1

Shang Mystic  
By Andrefla  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that Tamara Pierce does but I guess that's obvious because I am only 13 years old. I only own whoever I make up. I won't be doing much of that hopefully so. Here I go babbling you probably want to read my story but to bad first of all you are going to have to hear the summery! ^-^  
  
Summery: Kel is not allowed to keep going and to train as a knight so she swears revenge on Lord Wyldon. How is she going to accomplish that? And nine years later who is the girl who comes to court? What does she have to do with Kel? Read and fin out. \  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kel and her friends woke up early that morning to get to breakfast so they could all have the day off. When they got there they got in the short line that was there and got their food then they took their seats. Just than a runner came looking for Kel.  
  
"Miss. Keladry of Mindelan I have a note for ye," said the runner as he handed her the note. Kel was just about to ask who gave her the note but it was too late he had already run off.  
  
"Well Kel are you going to read it?" asked Neal.  
  
"And let my food get cold I think not. I will open it before we go it's probably from my mother wishing me to come home soon for the testing is over. The Stump can't say no to letting me stay since I passed the tests with flying colours. So we are going to the village after to buy and sell stuff we don't need. I will meet you guys at the entrance in half an hour okay?" asked Kel but before anyone could answer she was gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Kel's rooms.  
  
When Kel reached her rooms she opened the letter expecting it to be from her family but no it was from Lord Wyldon.  
  
Dear Keladry of Mindelan,  
  
Please meet me in my office as soon as you read this note it concerns your stay here.  
~~Lord Wyldon  
  
Kel wanted to get this over with so she went to his office right away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Lord Wyldon's office.  
  
"Ah, Keladry! Please sit down," he said pointing to a chair.  
  
"As you know I am in charge of weather you stay or go and I have mad my decision." Kel kept her face smooth and expressionless.  
  
"You have been a good student but unfortunately you are not up to standers with the boys. I know you feel that this is injustice and that you should go on to next year but I cannot allow you to endanger yourself. Perhaps you can go to the convent now and become a lady and fetch yourself a worthy husband." Kel had not heard passed the part were he had told her she could not go on next year.  
  
Slowly rising Kel bowed to her former teacher and turned towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going I have not dismissed you."  
  
Kel cut in, "Since I am no longer a page here I do not have to listen to you," she said as she walked out of the door, "I will be back but not to find a husband but to prove to you girls aren't weak. You know that I am better than half the boys you are letting stay but you are to blind to see that aren't you. Would your pride be hurt if they found out that a girl could beat half the boys here? Well not that I care but I give you this worning I will be back you can bet on it." With that she slammed the door.  
  
She still wanted to become a warrior so she was going to run away to a place were they learned how to fight. Her choices were Yamani Islands, Shang, or she could go to the desert and become part of a tribe. She would choose later which one she wanted to go to but right now she had to get money. She was going to sell the Bruise Balm and the dagger that her mysterious giver had given her. She could also sell some of the stuff she had gotten from the Yamani Islands.  
  
She gathered up the Bruise Balm, the dagger and two of the waving cats. She also had a few pieces of jewelry that she had gotten there.  
  
She put them in a bag and saw that she was going to be late. She slung the bag over her shoulder and locked her door.  
  
The boys were waiting at the entrance for her.  
  
"So Kel what was that letter?" asked Cleon  
  
Kel didn't know what to say then it came to her, "Like I said it was from my mother telling me to hurry up and come home so I could tell them some good news. The problem is I haven't heard that good news yet."  
  
"He'll have to call you soon to tell you I mean you beat half the boys with your scores."  
  
"Well let's get going then," said Merric who was getting impatient.  
  
"All right already were going."  
  
When they got into the village Kel said she had to do some stuff on her own and would meet up with them later.  
  
Kel walked into a healing store and asked how much they would give her for the Bruise Balm. Kel was pleased with the price. They gave her 100 gold nobles for it. She had been expecting much, much less but it looked like she got herself a good store to sell to.  
  
Then she went to the ravens armory and sold her knife there for about 75 gold nobles and 10 silver pieces.  
  
The jewelry she sold got less but it was still good. All together she got 57 gold nobles and a few silver pieces.  
  
When she sold the waving cats she got about 20 gold nobles for each one.  
  
With the money she was going to buy Peachblossom. I hope I have enough, she thought to herself.  
  
When they all met up everyone was empty handed. It turned out nobody wanted to pay the prices that were here so they all went back to the palace.  
  
When they reached the palace Kel told everyone to go ahead without her for she wanted to talk to Stefan.  
  
She was able to bye all the stuff she needed for her and Peachblossom to be able to travel. During Kel's stay at the palace she had earned money by delivering notes to some noblemen. With what she had earned and what she had left she had about 150 gold nobles left.  
  
Kel wrote two letter that evening one to her friends explaining why she was gone and one to her family telling them the same thing. She sent the one to her parents in the mail but the one for her friends stayed in her room. She knew that they would eventually find it there.  
  
She pulled her clock hood over her head and saddled Peachblossom. Faintly the wind carried the voice of a eleven year old girl trying to for fill her dreams. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys had gotten worried about Kel she hadn't left her room for dinner. So they were going to cheer her up thinking that she was upset because The Stump hadn't called on her yet. Boy were they wrong.  
  
They first tried knocking on her door but she wouldn't listen so they finally opened the door to reveal an empty room all except a note and four waving cats.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dearest Friends,  
  
I hated to lie to you today but you know that note I got at breakfast, well it was really from the Stump telling me he wanted to see me. So before I did anything else thinking her was going to be telling me good news I went to see him. He told me that girls just weren't meant to be fighters so I was to leave. He even went as far as to tell that I should go to the Convent and become a lady and come here again to catch myself a husband of all the nerve. So here I am writing to you about this and you probably are thinking I am going to go back to the Yamani Islands but I have decided to do something else so I will not you guys for a long time. Please remember me. I will miss you all. As a gift I wanted all of you to have a waving cat. Neal you already have one so don't take one. I love you all , that is in a friendly way, so don't let anything happen to you or the new first years. Oh dear my writing is getting splotchy for tears are falling down my face please remember me and always stop evil. One day I hope to join you not as a knight but hopefully something else.  
~~Keladry of Mindelan  
  
The boys looked at the note for a long time then they all swore that they would never forget their friend who was so evilly wronged. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two day later at the house of the Mindelan's  
  
Piers and Ilane read the note their daughter they were not happy.  
  
"He said she couldn't stay after what she did. I would like to give him a piece of my mind," cried Kel's angry mother.  
  
Kel's letter to them read,  
  
Dear Mamma and Papa,  
  
I miss you so much. I regret to tell you that Lord Wyldon had mad his decision on weather I stay or not and he chose for me not to stay. I may have said a few things to him about revenge so I am either going to the desert to join a Bazaars tribe or to go to Shang. But my choice regrettably means that might not see you for a long time. But when I do come back it will be lovely to see you again and the looks on the faces of those who doght that girls are just as strong as guys. I was fifth on the list out of all the people who passed. That means I should have been able to stay but, excuse me father, that males pride for you. I will miss you beyond what you think possible but I will come back when I can prove myself.  
  
~~Keladry of Mindelan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel rode hard. She wanted to get as far away as possible from Corus. The only things she had to keep her company were the sparrows who had decided to follow her.  
  
"I will show him! I will show them all. Girls are strong. I will first ask the Shang if they will allow me to join. If they say that I can't then I will go to the desert and join a tribe, preferably the Black Raven tribe for they are friendly," she told the sparrows.  
  
Kel traveled for days to reach the place were Shang's work.  
  
She had been on the road for a week and a half when she was attacked by three students of Shang.  
  
Kel fought back and had all three of the Shang students on their backs without so much as touching her.  
  
The Shang teachers had been watching from the bushes and they saw how Kel had beat their students they were astonished.  
  
They took her to the village where she would meet the headmaster of all Shang. It turned out that the headmaster's granddaughter was the Shang Wildcat, Eda Bell.  
  
"I have heard a great deal about you Lady Keladry. My granddaughter has a great many things to say about you. You were unfairly kicked out of the palace because you were a girl, but here as you can see we accept girls and it would be a great honor to train you here. My granddaughter, when she heard you were kicked out resigned saying if you weren't good enough and you could almost beat her than she had no business teaching. So she will be coming back. She had a feeling that you would be coming here and even though you are older than we usually let in she has requested permission to teach you. Being the kind grandfather I am I said yes. But there is one condition that you must agree to, you must promise never to give her any trouble and protect her when she is in need." Said the headmaster.  
  
"I would be honored to protect your granddaughter, but I don't think she will need any help in that. I may almost be able to beat her but she will always be able to beat me." Kel spoke truthfully.  
  
When Kel left the tent to get ready for the next, for Eda Bell would be arriving, the headmaster shook his head, "Keladry soon you will be able to beat anyone who dares cross you. You will soon be the greatest Shang ever."  
  
Andrefla~~ So what do you think? I like to hear what people think so I can accomidate them if they think something is wrong. So please press that little button down there and review. Thanks. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Andrefla~~ I'd just like to thank all of you peoples who reviewed my story. I think that is the most reviews I have gotten in one day ever. I love you people (in a friendly kind of way) Please enjoy this CHAPTER! I am writing this for the best reviewers ever. I will try to slow it down a little. Thanks! ^-^ (An hour later) Here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kel woke up early the next day so she could start working gout and wait for the Shang Wild Cat.  
  
Kel had her glaive out and was doing her steps. It eventually got so fast all you could see was a big blur. She was oblivious to what was going on beside her until she heard a little girls cry.  
  
The little girl had just been pushed in to the mud.  
  
"You little weakling. You can't even stand up. How do you think you are going to pass the Shang tests that way? You'll do no better than your brother the Shang horse. HE was so weak he went to the castle in Corus. Your family is a disgrace to the Shang," she said kicking mud onto her face.  
  
The little girl look no older than four. Kel always hated bullies so she decided to do something. "Hey you! Leave the kid alone!"  
  
"What are you going to do to me? Your to old to be a new student and you don't look as though you have ever been in Shang so what are you doing here?" asked the older boy who had pushed the little girl in the mud.  
  
"I am a new student here I have never been in Shang but I do happen to know a Shag Horse from Corus and he happens to be an excellent fighter. All I can say to you is I don't like bullies, so you either apologize to her or answer to me! So what's it going to be buko?"  
  
"You really think you can take on the Shang Wolf?"  
  
"Well I did beat three of the students when coming here without getting a bruise and what's the difference between a bully and three male Shang who are full of themselves?" asked Kel.  
  
"That's it!" the Shang wolf said as he sprang towards her. His fist flew out at her but Kel deflected it easily. He tried to kick her but she caught his leg first twisted it and then let him fall into the mud. He quickly got up again and was about to attack again but Kel was to fast she grabbed his arm and forested him to the ground. His arm was behind is back and Kel's knee was on his spine.  
  
"Apologize to her or face more humiliation. It's your choice but I really don't think you would want to choose number two do you?" before the stupid boy gave her an answer she went to the little girls side.  
  
"Thank you!" she said, "Do you really know my brother?"  
  
"Yes, and I know this because you have the same nose and smile! It's a very pretty smile." Said Kel.  
  
The little girl was about to answer but she screamed instead. Kel turned around just in time to catch the blade that the Shang wolf trough at her. She was about to retaliate when someone flew through the air and kicked him.  
  
It was one of the little girls friends who had kicked him, he was about to attack her when elder came out. (sorry I called him headmaster last chapter then I realize that it should be elder.) "Enough! I expected more out of Wolf. Picking on your little cousin just because she gave your brother a black eye while training. Go to your tent and I will speak to you later. Miss Keladry thank you for taking care of my youngest granddaughter. (he has two wives one died only giving him Eda's father but his second wife gave him The Shag horses mother) Know if you would please excuse me I have to deal with my grandson." He said as he left.  
  
Kel looked at the little girl and saw that she was still in the mud. "Are you going to stay in there the whole day or are you going to get up and clean yourself off?" Kel asked friendly.  
  
The little girl blushed and said, "Thank you for helping me. My cousin can be rather mean." She looked up at Kel and Kel handed her a face cloth. "So your knew here well I can already see that you're a great fighter." The little girls face brightened, "You said you know my brother! How would you know my brother?"  
  
"Well I was one of his students along with Eda Bell." Kel saw that she was going to ask more questions and simply told, "I don't wish to talk about my past at this current moment for I was wronged and unfairly so. That's why I am here." And that was the end of that discussion.  
  
Just then Kel's thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'CHERP!' Crown had landed on her shoulder and chirped that she wanted breakfast. " Ok I will get your food just don't chirp so loudly next time! I was trying to help her, yell at her for your delayed breakfast if you want but it wasn't her fault either, actually yell at her cousin!" Kel told Crown.  
  
Crown looked at the little girl then hoped off of Kel's shoulder and onto the girls. Then she started to lightly peck at her head. "Ow!" she said as if to tell Crown to stop.  
  
"Oh, that means she likes you!"  
  
"Can I help you feed your birds?"  
  
"Sure I don't see why not! By the way my name is Keladry but my friends call me Kel."  
  
"Well Miss Keladry my name is Lilynia, daughter of the Shag Cougar and Shag Doe, but my friends call me Lily."  
  
"Well Lily didn't I tell you my friends call me Kel? Well aren't you my friend?"  
  
Lily looked up and smiled. Kel got to know Lily when they fed the sparrows. It turned out that Lily was four years old. According to Shang Lily would have to practice fighting until she was ten then she would become an apprentice if she was chosen. (hey guys I don't know Kel's birthday so I am going to make it up Ok. No Flames Please!) It turned out Lily's birthday was two days after Kel's whose was on February, 14th.  
  
"Lily now that we are done feeding these monstrous sparrows would you like to practice fighting with me? I know that I don't know anything about Shang but I do know a lot about punching and kicking."  
  
"I would love to!" Lily said enthusiastically. "I haven't started with a Shang master yet but I would love to learn a few punches and kicks before."  
  
"Let's get started!"  
  
Lily and Kel practiced for two hours until Kel was called to the Elders tent.  
  
"Kel your teacher is here!" said the elder  
  
Kel turned around to see Eda Bell standing behind her. El did a hasty bow. When she rose from it Eda grabbed her in a bear hug.  
  
"I am so sorry Kel about Wyldon! Had I know that he was going to do that I wouldn't have asked for the job, when I found out that a girl was coming."  
  
" Its all right! I am here and I am going to learn how to become a Shang, with you teaching me! What more could I ask for?" Kel said putting on a happy face even though she only wanted to cry.  
  
( I am really sorry I am going to fit six years into this one Chapter so it's going to go a little fast because Kel has other things to do in this fic)  
  
First year  
  
"Kel I know that you know a lot about fighting but if want to pass the Shang Ordeal then I suggest you learn all the things from the start. First to build up the skin around your knuckles so they don't bruise easily. It's going to hurt for a while but it's worth every bruise you get if you get a high raking Shang name."  
  
At the end of every training session Kel had with Eda Bell she would practice with Lily. Lily wasn't being bullied much anymore by anyone because of her friendship with Kel. You see Kel even though she was just learning Shang she could almost beat a student who had been practicing it since they were four.  
  
Every night Kel went to bed with at least ten more bruises to add to her collection.  
  
"They better be worth the Shang title I get!" she muttered.  
  
Second year.  
  
"Kel you and I are going to do some traveling? We are going to visite a good friend of mine. Her name is Alanna!" said Eda Bell  
  
"You mean the Kings Champion? Were going to meet her! Thank you Eda! Thank you!"  
  
They road for three weeks. Only stopping to practice fighting and to eat and sleep.  
  
When they reached the castle were Alanna lived Kel couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a beautiful countryside attached to the ocean.  
  
Kel learned that Alanna had been furious at the king for not letting her stay, so she only talked to him when there was no other choice, and that was not very often.  
  
Alanna was extremely happy to have Kel stay at Pirate's Swoop.  
  
Eda Bell had thought that since Kel had wanted to become a knight that Alanna could teach her for a year so she could master the sword from the best.  
  
Every week Alanna would receive a letter from Jon asking for her forgiveness and every time she would toss the letter out as soon as she saw who wrote it unless it said urgent!  
  
Kel had been at Pirate's Swoop for about six months. Her hair had grown out to the small of her back and almost every time her and Alanna fought she won. So Kel started working with George who taught her how to fight like a rouge.  
  
After six moths she too mastered this skill and it was time for them to leave.  
  
The day that they were going to leave Kel talked to Alanna privately. "Alanna I want you to forgive the King. He wasn't the one who threw me out it was Wyldon. He may have agreed to put me on probation but that's all. So please forgive him!" When Alanna nodded.  
  
As soon as Kel left Alanna mounted her horse and was on her way to the castle.  
  
She reached it a week later.  
  
"Alanna! I missed you so much Jon has been so distraught, he thinks he lost one of his friends! You are here because your going to make up with him right?" asked the Queen.  
  
"Not because I want to but because I made a promise to Kel!" she said walking to Jon's study.  
  
Jon was sitting there with his son and daughter.  
  
"Never be a fool like me! I am such a fool! I have probably lost a very good friend because I made a stupid mistake!" he said as silent tears fell off his face.  
  
"Kally, Roald leave your father and me alone we have a few things to discuss."  
  
"Alanna!" Jon said and ran to give her a hug. "I am so sorry but Wyldon said she wasn't good enough and that she would get hurt if she stayed. He was thinking about her best interests."  
  
"Jon did you even look and see for yourself the scores of the first years?" asked Alanna.  
  
"I didn't have to Wyldon told me them. Keladry only came in fortieth. Not good enough."  
  
"Jon you big idiot. Kel came fifth in the standings. Not fortieth. Are you telling me you get rid of all the kids who don't get at least thirty- ninth?"  
  
"We keep all the boys.. Wait a minute did you just tell me that Kel came in FIFTH!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes! Wyldon lied to you when he said that she was fortieth. You listed to him?"  
  
"Of course, he's never been wrong before."  
  
Jon was cut off by Alanna, "Jon think, he didn't want her here in the first place. Of course if he wanted to get rid of her, he didn't want her here in the first place."  
  
"That B*******! I am going to fire him right now! No one lies to the King and gets away with it!"  
  
"And ruin Kel's surprise I think not!"  
  
"You have been in touch with her?"  
  
"She's the reason I am here right now. If she hadn't told me to come here and repair our friendship I still would hate you; but considering what I have learned here I say it was just your bad judgment in people that got you in this predicament. You have to act the same around Wyldon got me? You wouldn't want to ruin Kel's revenge would you?"  
  
"Ok as long as you write to her and tell her how sorry I am for what happened to her! Tell her it was my stupidity anything as long as she will forgive me!"  
  
"Oh I am sure that she will. But it's going to be hard to find her but I think I know someone who will be able to find her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
third year  
  
"Student Kel?" asked a voice.  
  
A girl who had been fighting with her Shang master turned and looked at the person who had called her name. "Yes?"  
  
"I have come here to deliver a message to you that the Lioness was given by the King of Tortall."  
  
Kel took the message and was going to thank the runner but he was already gone. "Strange"  
  
"What? The fact that, that runner just disappeared or that you got a letter from the King?" asked Eda.  
  
"Now that I think of it both." Answered Kel.  
  
"Well are you going to open the letter or what?"  
  
"Ok, ok keep your breaches on I'll open it."  
  
Kel opened the letter it read,  
  
Dearest Keladry,  
  
I am hoping you get this letter as soon as possible. You see when you were asked to leave the castle I was informed that you had come thirty-ninth. Lord Wyldon lied to me. Alanna has told me my mistake. I am very sorry for what it must have put you through. Alanna also said I shouldn't fire Lord Wyldon for you want to humiliate him some way. Alanna would not tell me how but that you were on your way to total humiliation of him. I say go for it. He did not only wrong you but he lied to me, which is a crime, not that no one has ever lied to me, I wont mention any name's ALANNA! I hope that you can forgive a stupid king and sorely punish a old training master.  
  
~~Forever in your debt  
~~ King Jonathan of Tortall.  
  
Kel giggled and passed the note to Eda who laughed and then said, "Well you heard the man, lest start plan H.U.M.I.L.I.A.T.I.O.N!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
three years pass (sorry I can't think of anything else to write about.)  
  
Kel was now sixteen. Her hair was down to her waist. She was tall and beautiful. Her eyes were honey brown and her lips luscious red. She had curves in all the right places; she looked fragile but if you angered her she would snap you like a twig.  
  
Kel and Eda had just made it back to the village. There was going to be a celebration. The celebration was because the fire had glowed green on the full moon a week ago signaling the time for the spirits to tell the elder who was to do the ritual of Shang.  
  
"Tonight we will all dance and sing. When the fire is ready it will give us the names of those who are to go through the ordeal. I remind you that even if you are too old or are young and think you are perfect for the job you might not get chosen. The fire has crazy ways but it is always right. I want no arguments on what the fire says." Said the Chief Elder.  
  
All of the Shang students nodded.  
  
Before the festivities Kel asked Eda to train with her away from the village.  
  
They were about a mile away from the village when they started to spar.  
  
"Kel you have passed my ways of teaching you. You are practically teaching me. I think you should find another Shang master to teach you."  
  
"No way! I wouldn't find another trainer if my life depended on it. Face it your stuck with me!"  
  
Just then an arrow flew out of no were. It was about to hit Kel when Eda jumped in front of her and got hit. The arrow hit with such force that Eda was knocked to the ground were she hit her head on a hard rock and was unconscious.  
  
Just then five black masked men jumped out of the tall grass that surrounded them.  
  
"Well, well look what we have here. Guys get a look at this fine piece right here." Said what must have been the leader.  
  
Kel attacked. IT was five against one but Kel knew that she could beat them.  
  
Kel scratched the leaders face. Blood raced down his face. There was going to be four scars were Kel scratched him on his left cheek.  
  
Kel did a series if kicks, punches and flips.  
  
Finally the group couldn't hold up any longer and they fled; but the leader shouted behind him, "You have not seen the last of Karidar. I will get you, you stupid girl!"  
  
Kel just wanted to fall over because of exhaustion but she knew she had to attend to her teacher.  
  
She had no bandages so she ripped her shirt exposing some of her stomach. Then she tore the piece in two long strips. She tied one around Eda's head so to stop the bleeding form were she hit the rock. Then she tended to the arm, which still had the arrow in it. She broke the arrow in two and pulled it out. She then took something out of a pouch she had attached to her belt and but the slave on Eda's wounds. She then put the ripped cloth on the wound.  
  
When the attacker had attacked they had scared of the horses. Kel put Eda on her back and started to run towards the village.  
  
When she finally reached the village the sun was in the process of setting.  
  
"Lily!" Kel yelled as she saw the little girl, "Get the healer with herbs." that was all she could say before she collapsed of exhaustion.  
  
When Kel woke up she was in a tent in a cot beside Eda Bell.  
  
"I told you that you would end up protecting her," said Muzeni Eda's grandfather.  
  
"She was the one who took the arrow for me," Kel groaned when she tried to sit up.  
  
"If she hadn't you would have died. The arrow was aimed at your heart." He informed her.  
  
Just then Eda stirred and opened her eyes. "Why an I not dead?" she asked.  
  
"Because I said I was not going to find another teacher so you had to live because if you didn't I would have quite Shang," Kel said teasingly.  
  
"Oh but you don't need a teacher. Your name showed up in the fire last night. You are going to do the Ordeal of Shang." Muzeni informed Kel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three nights later.  
  
"Eda I am not ready to do this. I wont make it. I am going to die." Kel said desperately.  
  
"The fire is always right. You will make it, otherwise the fire wouldn't have chosen you." Assured Eda.  
  
"Keladry the Chamber is ready for you!" said a runner.  
  
"Wish me luck!?!" said Kel.  
  
Kel walked up the stairs to the Chamber in her white dress that girls had to wear when going into the Chamber.  
  
As soon as Kel stepped into the Chamber the doors were closed behind her.  
  
Then the illusions started.  
  
Her first one was of Lord Wyldon and all the boys at the castle including her friends. Then they started yelling things like, "Go back to your mommy little girly you don't belong here!" "Kel I was never your friend I was only hoping to get things out of you since you were the only girl available at the time, since we weren't allowed to serve at the balls." That was Neal who yelled that. Kel didn't notice but tears were running down her face.  
  
She ran up the illusion and spite at it. It then diapered only to be replaced with an illusion of everyone who she loved, her parents, her brothers and sisters, her friends, Lily, Eda, and Muzeni, all lying dead in the clearing and five men. One of them had a half a mask on, on his left side of his face. He then looked at her and said, "Your next girly!" Then the illusion was gone.  
  
The room turned black. The only light was a small emerald glowing that kept growing stronger and stronger. When it was about the size of a horse it sped towards Kel.  
  
The glowing sped passed Kel so fast that it cut her clothing and her cheek though not very deep. Then it seemed to decided something and slowly this time went to Kel. It got smaller and smaller so it fit in the palms of Kel's hands.  
  
It then hovered close to Kel's heart and slowly made it's way into her body as if Kel had been drinking it in through her skin.  
  
Kel glowed emerald green for about a moment then the doors opened and she walked out.  
  
What Kel didn't notice was that She was still glowing a little and had a ball of fire in her hand. But the strangest thing was that her eyes were now emerald green.  
  
Everyone was silent. To them all they saw was what looked like a goddess. Her hair was blowing in the non-existing wind and was covered in white and green. They all bowed to her. Then the voice of Muzeni was heard, "May I present to you the most powerful Shang in over a millennia, Kel the Shang Goddess."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Andrefla~~~~ So what do you think? Cool? Bad? Needs Improvement? Please tell me in a review. And before Kel goes back to the palace Kel has two more little adventures. Not long but it's important. Thanks Bye! ^-^' 


End file.
